


The Morning Grind in Konoha

by NeedyUke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, NaruSasu - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Word Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedyUke/pseuds/NeedyUke
Summary: Naruto was lying on his back desperately trying to cling to the last hazy remnants of peaceful sleep when he felt pressure applied to his hip. The pressure eased off momentarily, and then was back again. Sighing, he slowly turned his head and opened one big blue eye only to have his breath taken away from him.  Sasuke was laying at his side clinging to his shoulders and giving his thigh the sexiest dry humping he had ever experienced in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this story as an OC fic. I recently rewrote it as NaruSasu, and to be honest, I like it even more like this. Enjoy~

Naruto was lying on his back desperately trying to cling to the last hazy remnants of peaceful sleep when he felt pressure applied to his hip. The pressure eased off momentarily, and then was back again. Sighing, he slowly turned his head and opened one big blue eye only to have his breath taken away from him. Sasuke was laying at his side clinging to his shoulders and giving his thigh the sexiest dry humping he had ever experienced in his life.

Naruto remained still, feigning sleep as he watched his boyfriend through half lidded eyes. Sasuke rocked his hips into his lover’s thigh slowly and deliberately over and over again, his obvious erection grinding into Naruto’s leg. Soft, sensual moans escaped Sasuke’s pink lips. His fingertips were digging into Naruto’s shoulders as his breathing became heavier. Naruto was not sure how long he would be able to control himself and continue to be just a spectator to this erotic performance. This became a moot point, however, when Sasuke brought his mouth in close to Naruto’s neck. He licked the skin over his pulse point slowly up and down, then began to suck.

With this Naruto was no longer able to pretend. He let loose a low moan and reached over to bury his fingers in Sasuke’s spikey black hair, pulling his mouth even closer to his exposed neck. The pace and intensity of Sasuke’s humping quickly increased now that he knew his boyfriend was awake. His moans had a more urgent and needy quality to them. Naruto put a hand to Sasuke’s hip to still his sensual movements, then turned onto his side to lay face-to-face, chest-to-chest, groin-to-groin with him.

Their foreheads met, and they shared each other’s breath. The two lovers spent some time lost in the sensations of grinding into each other, both breathing harder and faster as their pleasures increased. Sasuke’s arms were wrapped around Naruto’s neck. With his fingers twisting into strands of soft, blonde hair, Sasuke pulled lightly. Naruto’s hands were at his boyfriend’s hips firmly pulling Sasuke into him with each of his thrusts. 

When Naruto felt Sasuke nearing his limits he abruptly stopped their grinding, denying him release. Sasuke let loose and impatient whine and tried to continue grinding, but still Naruto would not let him. Naruto rolled Sasuke onto his back and spread his legs wide. Kneeling in front of him the blonde stroked his own erection a few times as he took in this gorgeous sight. Sasuke uttered only one word…

_Please…_

Naruto held his fingers to Sasuke’s face. He tried to take them into his mouth, but Naruto pulled his hand away.

_Just lick. Use your tongue only._

Sasuke whimpered but complied, gripping Naruto’s hand tightly with both if his. Naruto felt Sasuke’s warm, soft tongue roving up and down his long, slender fingers. His tongue darted over the tips and played in the spaces in between. Naruto let his eyelids fall as he became lost in the sensations. After his fingers were sufficiently moistened he gently pulled his hand away. 

Smiling, Naruto gave himself one more firm stroke and placed his fingers at Sasuke’s entrance. Gorgeous black eyes stared up at him, begging. He looked so needy, so desperate that Naruto could not deny him any longer. Slowly but firmly, he pushed two fingers in half way…then completely. Sasuke whined and then gasped while gripping the sheets tightly in his fists. Naruto let him adjust momentarily then slowly pulled them back and forth. He was teasing him with the faintest brushes against his prostate, and Sasuke loved every second of it. Then he breathed…

_More. Please, more…_

Naruto pushed in a third finger and began thrusting them into Sasuke’s entrance. His moans became louder and his breathing heavier. He was rocking his pretty ass into Naruto’s hand with each thrust of his fingers. Then all movement stopped when Sasuke stilled Naruto’s hand with his own and said…

_Please, let me do it…_

Sasuke repositioned himself on hands and knees, Naruto’s fingers still inside him. He then began rocking forcefully onto the fingers of Naruto’s now stationary hand. Naruto adjusted his fingers to this new position so he could rub his prostate with each of his thrusts. Sasuke let out a breathy yelp when Naruto’s fingers found their mark. His legs trembled, but still his pace increased. Sasuke reached down with one hand to stroke his erection as he fucked himself on his boyfriend’s fingers. He was making such sweet noises. His gasps, his moans, his whimpers...all were music to Naruto’s ears. The blonde realized at that moment he was also stroking himself and was close to completion. 

With one last hard thrust against Naruto’s hand, Sasuke tensed, and with a cry, came onto the sheets. He then collapsed forward trying to regain his breath. With this Naruto was at his limit. He closed his eyes tightly and thrust himself into his hand harder and faster. With a feral growl he came onto Sasuke’s beautiful back and then fell forward on top of him. After a few moments he softly kissed the nape of Sasuke’s neck, just below his sweaty black hair. Naruto really loved him more than he could properly express. He would do absolutely anything to make him happy.


End file.
